Measurements of the oxygen saturation of the blood in the fundus of the eye are very instrumental for prevention and diagnosis of geriatric brain diseases such as hypertension and arterial sclerosis and also for premature infant monitoring.
In order to obtain information about the blood in the eye fundus, it is not sufficient to merely know the status of blood vessels in the eye fundus and thus necessary to carry on spectral analysis. In the case of this type of analysis, however, great difficulties are expected in discriminating the reflection or absorption of light by the eye fundus blood from the reflection of light on the surfaces of the cornea and the crystalline lens or absorption of light by various cell layers in the eye fundus. Accordingly, there has been no prior art device available which could measure the oxygen saturation of the blood in the eye fundus.